


Two to tango

by Unlos



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Double Agents, F/M, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlos/pseuds/Unlos
Summary: Picture of Mikkel Madsen and Tuuri Hotakainen. The setting is a cold war AU, early 1950s Argentina. Tuuri and Mikkel work for different blocks. Somehow, they end up in a situation where they have to convince the audience they are tango performers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talimee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talimee/gifts).



> Gift for Talimee! I hope you like it and that it fits your cold war AU. :-)

[](http://imgur.com/kWaHPtm)

Some thoughts on the AU, that I tried and failed to make into a short dialogue: Mikkel wont stop teasing Tuuri about her height - her feet don't touch the ground a lot of the time. Tuuri counters how Mikkel really stands out in the croud, as he is somewhat above typical Argentinian height. He doesn't worry about that though, as he believes everyone just mistakes him for a German tourist. For someone who recognizes a danish accent though, it's a no-brainer where he's from. They both carry derringers, nicely concealed. And will both realize exactly where they are hidden during the dance.


End file.
